Just Like Other People
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: A smile reached her face and she shook her head. She could just hear his answer to that.You? Normal? The world would end.


**Disclaimer:** I've just about run out of ideas for these…I don't own it, so there.

**AN:** Yes another sad one I know. This one was thought of before 'Empty', but I've only just written it up. Now I could be nice and say this is the last sad story I have…but I know that if I do, another will probably pop into my head during dinner or something so yeah. Not jinxing this. Uh…happy reading?

Just Like Other People

She drove down the familiar gravel drive, staring ahead as she always did. This time of year the trees on either side would be filled with blossom, and usually she would've admired it, but on this drive, she preferred not to. It was always a pretty drive though, away from the noise of the city, somewhere where she could be alone and feel whatever she wanted to. Here she didn't have to be brave.

The gate came into view and she pulled into the familiar parking spot. To be honest parking at the entrance would've been better, it was closer to where she wanted to go. But here there were less people here; to look at her, to talk to here, to be bothered with. She hated meeting people on these days. They all knew why she was here, you could see it in their eyes and she hated that.

Shutting the door, she walked through the gate and began the long walk to the entrance, that was where they listed all the people in service, and seeing the name there first, would ease her for the next bit. Plus, being there no one really took any notice; almost everyone had someone up on that wall. She was just another person there.

Done with the first part of the journey, she turned and walked down the steps and through the courtyard. It was a lovely place she had to admit, and it suited him. He wouldn't have wanted anything too serious, just something normal and quiet. She liked it too; it somehow made her that bit more normal. A smile reached her face and she shook her head. She could just hear his answer to that._ "You? Normal? The world would end."_

She stopped for a brief moment resting, it was still early days and she got tired quickly. She wasn't back at work yet, and surprisingly she hadn't gone insane, but then again, she had much more important things on her mind now. She shifted the parcel in her arms again and continued on, finally coming to a secluded part of the cemetery. This was her favourite place in the world now, well one of two. A large oak overhung the small garden, which was semi inclosed by two curved, brick walls. Gently, trying not to disturb what she held, she lowered herself onto the ground, lying under the lower branches of the oak as the sun filtered through.

She would lie here for hours sometimes, no matter what the weather. Sometimes she would talk, other times she'd read or just think. Today was special though, and the reason had made this journey very hard, at times she worried she would just end up at the beginning again. Yes, she still got sad but it was easier to live with now, after all she had no regrets.

Her worst fears hadn't happened, he hadn't been taken before she could tell him how she felt - in fact it had been wonderful. It wasn't like it had happened after one kiss. They had had three long, beautiful years together and she couldn't have asked for more. The Goa'uld while not defeated, were certainly not a risk. Positions had changed and they hadn't waited for a second check. Of course they'd dated first before deciding that this was what they really wanted, and had been married with their friends as witnesses. At first it had been a little hard, they'd both still worked and when they were on earth they weren't always together, but they worked through it.

Her second first fear hadn't happened either. He knew she was pregnant; she'd never remembered seeing him that happy before. Again a smile crossed her face. Janet had given her the news in the morning and she'd almost burst waiting for him to return from off-world. She'd paced nervously around the house, and almost died when he walked in the door. He looked at the wine glasses on the table, the sparkle in her eyes and the nervous wringing of her hands. Reassured it wasn't bad he'd taken her clasped hands in his and stood close.

"_What is it?" She leaned close to is ear and whispered,_

"_I'm pregnant." _

What happened next was the quickest trip out of Colorado that she'd ever known. They both had a good idea where the baby had been conceived, and once they arrived he promptly began a re-enactment. To which of course, she didn't protest.

Looking down at what she held in her arms, she noticed the constant object of her thoughts was awake.

"Hello my precious one." Slowly she sat up, bringing the baby onto her lap. Stretching forwards Sam traced the writing on the stone with her baby's fingers, sounding out each letter as she went. "This…this is your daddy, little one…" Tears rolled down her face, as she thought of what he would miss. Oh she knew he was with them, watching over them and she was forever grateful that he had at least known she was pregnant. It would have been terrible if he hadn't. Looking down at her 2week old daughter though, Sam knew she would be ok.

6 months ago she had been married. 6 months ago she had found out she was pregnant with the child she had so sorely wished for. 4 months ago she had been sitting at home, painting the crib in the nursery. 4 months ago the phone had rung at lunchtime. 4 months ago her world had shattered. 4 months ago he had saved a village. 4 months ago he'd died from injuries in the infirmary surrounded by friends.

Sam wiped her eyes again, tracing the letters with her own finger, as she did every time. J O H N A T H O N ' J A C K ' O ' N E I L L. Before lying back down on the grass, telling Grace the stories of her father.

**AN:** RR!


End file.
